CORE A: ADMINISTRATION/SUPPORT Core A, "Administration/Support" will provide direction and integration for the program, manage the financial aspects of all studies, oversee compliance with the ethical conduct of research and supply nursing, data management, statistical and secretarial support to the 4 projects. The specific aims of the Administration/Project Support Core are to: 1) define the overall goals and objectives of the Program;2) oversee the scientific aspects of the Program, 3) directly administer grant funds;4) stimulate the development of new investigative approaches focusing on OM, 5) encourage and facilitate interaction and information exchange among all investigators;6) disseminate information to the Program investigators, professional community and lay public, 7) assist the PIs in accomplishing their goals;and 8) provide quality control over data entry, regulatory compliance and statistical processing. The effort distribution of this Core is approximately 10% general grant administration, 20% Core B, 10% Core C and 15% Projects 1, 2, 3 and 4.